


Yeah, We Got that Fire

by allietheepic7



Series: Untraveled Road Universe [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being Lost, Crossdressing Harry Potter, Protective Peter, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allietheepic7/pseuds/allietheepic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Harry has the amazing ability to find superheroes while lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, We Got that Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: All I know about Daredevil is that he gets thrown into dumpsters a lot and is blind. I apologize for any Out of Character moments.

Getting lost was something that’s been happening to Harry a lot for the past year. It’s ridiculous. He let’s go of Petey’s hand for one second, or he gets distracted by a window, or Wade just leaves him somewhere, and the next thing Harry knows, he’s all alone in a part of the city he’s never seen before. What was the name of this place again? Something to do with food…or kitchens…

Oh well. At least he looked cute in his pretty, new skirt.

Someone groaned from the alley to Harry’s right. As he was _8_ now, not a scared 7 year old, he was curious and decided to in-vest-i-gate. The alley was empty except for a dumpster. How disappointing. Then someone groaned again. It was coming from the trash!

Running, Harry opened the dumpster and wasn’t surprised to find a man lying on top of all the smelly garbage. Harry crinkled his nose. “Ew. Are you okay?”

There was a black cloth over his eyes and he had a white cane, so Harry figured he couldn’t see. But he could still turn his head toward Harry, so he figured that the man wasn’t dying. “What are you doing here, kid?”

“I don’t know, what are you doing?” The man made a move like he was about to get up so Harry scampered away as he got out. “Why were you in the trash?”

“…No reason. Where are your parents?”

Not this question again. Why do all adults want to know where his parents are? “My brother left me in the park in favor of Mexican food again.” Harry sashayed his body so his skirt would sway around his knees. It felt nice. “My name’s Harry.”

The man finished climbing out of the dumpster. “I’m Matt… Do you need me to call anyone for you?”

“No, I’m pretty sure Petey sewed a tracking device into my Spiderman sweatshirt a long time ago, so he’ll probably be here soon. Hey, do you wanna meet Bea?” The Black Mamba stuck her head out of his shirt collar at the mention of her name. “She’s venomous!”

“Eh?”


End file.
